


find what's left in you

by untouchableocean



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Barebacking, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Dutch used in a sexy context, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, Light Choking, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Rough Sex, Spanking, can be read as either 2017 or 2018 season, i really really hope there's no mistakes in this because it's tHREE AM HOLY SHIT I JUST SAW THE TIME, kinda at the end, no specific race is mentioned but they’re both at red bull
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 15:43:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19008844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untouchableocean/pseuds/untouchableocean
Summary: Max is pissed off after crashing in practice. Dan's got an idea of how to calm him down...or at least take his mind off it.





	find what's left in you

**Author's Note:**

> hmm today i shall write filth! (title from "the body is a blade" by japanese breakfast)  
> also, daddy kink and issues pop up in this, so if that kind of thing makes you uncomfortable then probably give this one a miss.

Max pushes open the door to his hotel room, falling down on the bed and screaming straight into the pillow. Dan follows behind and lets the door fall shut with a click before slumping down into the armchair across from the bed. He kicks off his shoes and socks before addressing Max.

“If you’d been more careful, you wouldn’t have crashed.” Max rolls himself onto his back and props himself up on his elbows, shooting Dan a warning glance, but the Aussie carries on. “You should have known it was too close to overtake on the corner. This is on you.”

Max drops his head back down onto the mattress and sighs.

“I fucking know that, asshole.”

He closes his eyes and hears Dan lean forwards in the chair.

“Oh, I’m the asshole?”

A small smile plays on Max’s lips as he turns his head towards Dan. He trails his eyes up and down the older man’s body, finally falling on his sun-kissed face. He’s wearing his team polo under that leather jacket that Max adores so much, hanging loosely over his golden skin.

“You heard me.”

He loves working Dan up like this, getting him just pissed off enough to give him a good time, pushing him right to the edge of his patience until he finally snaps. It doesn’t usually take long, and today is no exception. Dan’s eyes are dark, and Max can feel his cock heating up just from the look he’s giving him.

“Come here.”

It’s not a request, it’s a command, and Max obeys, slowly crawling across the bed, taking as long as he possibly can before dropping to his knees in front of Dan, looking up at him from under heavy eyelids. He bats his eyelashes, overexaggerating every movement, every breath and internally grinning at how little it really takes to turn Dan on.

“Take off your clothes.”

Max pulls off his dark blue polo and kicks off his trainers, struggling a little with his jeans as he tries to remain in a kneeling position. He chucks them to the side and smirks up at Dan, tugging playfully at the waistband of his boxers. Dan reaches forwards and grabs a fistful of hair at the back of Max’s head, the younger man gasping softly at the sudden shock of pain.

“And the boxers.”

Dan’s tone is authoritative, so different to his usual bubbly voice, just the way Max likes it. He knows that nobody else hears that voice; it’s his, only his. Max slowly pulls down his boxers, holding Dan’s gaze as he rolls them down his legs and off his feet, throwing them in the pile at the side. His half-hard cock sticks up in his lap, and he swallows as the cold air hits it, not painful but not comfortable either.

Max can see the outline of Dan’s own bulge on his jeans and he jerks forwards to try and mouth at it. A whine involuntarily escapes his lips as Dan keeps his grip firm on his hair, holding him steady, keeping him in place. Max looks back up into Dan’s eyes, communicating a silent plea of ‘get on with it, don’t make me wait’ and a part of him wants to lunge forwards out of his vice-like grip but he knows better, because that’s not how the game is played.

Instead, he waits patiently as Dan moves his hand to the zip and pulls it down leisurely, taking as much time as he wants. Max is fully hard now, and his hips twitch as Dan finally pulls his cock free from his boxers. He stands up and Max moves back a little to give him space, stomach curling with excitement. Dan guides Max towards the tip and he presses his tongue to the underside, lapping the precum and letting out a satisfied hum as Dan pushes him forwards; he wraps his lips around the shaft and follows Dan’s lead as he gently encourages him to take him deeper, closing his eyes and switching to breathing through his nose as the tip hits the back of his throat.

Dan groans but doesn’t loosen his hold on Max’s scalp, slowly moving him back and forth, easing him into it before snapping his hips forwards. Max gags and Dan looks down at him, silently asking permission to continue. Max opens his eyes and nods as best he can, and Dan pushes forwards again. The younger man lets his jaw go slack as Dan sets a relentless pace, balls smacking into his chin with every thrust, the impact making Max’s eyes water more every time but he loves it, staring up at Dan, powerless under his desire. Dan’s the only person he trusts to do this, the only one he’d ever let do this, see this side of him.

He reaches down to grab his own aching cock, but all of a sudden Dan pulls him back off, and the shock of it makes him drop his hand to his side and gasp for air like he’s never breathed before. There’s a thin line of spit connecting Dan’s tip and Max’s wet, swollen lips, and his cheeks are red and tear stained. Dan sharply tilts his head up, forcing a strangled moan out of the Dutchman.

“You know the rules. Up.”

Dan tugs at Max’s hair again, pulling him back to his feet and into a short, teasing kiss. Without warning he spins Max around by the waist and grabs his hands, holding them on the small of his back with his left hand and gripping his throat with his right. Max cries out at the sudden change of position but doesn’t resist, just lets Dan hold him like that and leans his head back a little, encouraging Dan to squeeze at his neck, the pressure sending jolts of arousal down to his stiff cock.

“Are you going to be good?”

His voice is rough and much deeper than usual, and Max shudders and he struggles to speak as Dan tightens his grip. He can feel the cool leather of Dan’s jacket against his skin and it’s maddening, he wants to feel Dan’s bare skin pressing against him as he pushes inside, filling him completely, fucking him until he can’t walk.

“Yes, fuck, I’ll be good, _please_.”

Dan releases his neck and trails his hand down to Max’s thighs, rubbing the sensitive skin there and kissing his back, his shoulders, his neck; Max whimpers as he ghosts over his cock, leaving him trying to thrust upwards just to feel something, anything. Dan pulls away but keeps his hold on Max’s arms, jerking them back to pull Max close enough to bite and suck at the tender tip of his ear. Max’s breaths are short and Dan leans in and whispers in his ear.

“Get on the bed.”

He lets go of Max completely and steps back, watching with adoration as the younger man flexes his shoulders and turns to face him, his face still damp and red from the face-fucking and the choking, his eyes clouded over with lust as he moves towards the long awaited third act. He backs up onto the bed, falling on his ass and scooting back until his back is pressed against the pillows. Dan shrugs off his jacket and pulls off his shirt and jeans, keeping his eyes on Max to ensure he doesn’t touch himself. He climbs on the bed and crawls until he’s hovering directly over Max, their cocks brushing lightly, the touch dragging out a shaky gasp from Max’s wet lips.

Dan turns Max over and pulls his hips upwards so he’s on his knees, face pushed into the pillows. Dan reaches round to his face, pressing two fingers to Max’s lips, encouraging him to open up and take them in, but he keeps his lips firmly shut, a smirk dancing on them as he cranes his neck to look at Dan the best he can.

Dan pulls back and runs his hand over the curve of Max’s ass, squeezing the cheek roughly, digging his nails into the soft flesh. Max groans and pushes back, leaning into the touch until Dan pulls his hand away.

“I thought you said you were going to be good.”

Any response Max was about to give is caught in his throat when Dan brings his hand down hard on his ass, making him cry out and bite down on the closest pillow. He repeats the action and it pushes a tear from Max’s eye but he keeps his ass in the air, breathing heavily through the pain, almost biting a hole in the pillow as Dan spanks him again, and again, and again. By the time he’s done Max is a shuddering mess, breathing fast and hard below Dan.

“I’ll ask again, are you going to be good? Or do I have to do that again?”

Max’s voice is shaky and when he speaks, it’s more like a whisper.

“I’ll be good, daddy.”

Dan hesitates before leaning down and gently spreading Max’s sore cheeks, the younger man hissing at the pressure. Max moans almost pornographically as Dan’s tongue hits his entrance, running circles around the clenched muscle to relax it before pressing inside. Max clutches the sheets and buries his face into the pillows, stifling a yell as Dan moves his face back and pushes a finger in, slowly moving in and out, occasionally spitting to lubricate Max’s hole. He adds another finger, then another, picking up the pace, curling around inside Max as he squirms beneath him.

Dan pulls out and Max hears him spit again, lathering his cock this time before lining himself up with Max’s ass, pressing the tip against the hole.

“You want it?”

Dan’s voice is calm and assertive, and Max feels his ignored cock twitch as he lifts his head just enough so that Dan can hear him.

“I need it.”

With that, Dan pushes inside him, and Max crashes his face back into the mattress, letting out a muffled scream as he bottoms out.

“Fuck, you’re tight.”

The older man moves, setting a brutal pace as he slams into Max over and over again, gripping at his hips hard enough to bruise. The gratifying mixture of pleasure and pain sends Max into a kind of trance, his throat constricting as his wheezy breaths threaten to tear it to shreds, tears forming again in his closed eyes, soaking the sheet under his face.

His whole body feels like it’s on fire as Daniel fucks him painfully hard, his hips making sharp contact with his stinging ass cheeks as Max moans and grunts and whines and makes almost every noise he possibly can, just to let Dan know it’s good, it’s better than good, it’s _amazing_ , but every time he tries to form words he finds himself unable to get anything coherent out.

Dan hits Max’s swollen prostate and the Dutchman finally manages to talk if only in his native tongue, his voice broken and interspaced with sobs as he rocks his hips back into Dan.

_“O mijn God, stop niet, alsjeblieft, God, daddy alsjeblieft!”_

Max hopelessly tries to grasp his cock but Dan moves one of his hands down, grabbing Max’s wrist and trapping it against the sheet. Dan leans forwards until his chest is flush against Max’s back and he stops thrusting, dick still buried inside Max’s ass.

It gives Max a satisfying ache and a short break from the otherwise unrelenting fuck he’d been getting, but he finds himself wishing Dan would start up again, the stillness almost more painful than the thrusting. Dan leans close to his ear and when he speaks his voice is the wavering one for once, and Max feels a burn of pride in his chest at having caused it.

“You gonna leave your cock alone for me, hmm?”

Max whimpers in response, rubbing his head up and down the pillow to try and indicate a nod. Dan drops a kiss on his cheek and runs his left hand through Max’s hair, earning a soft moan from the man below.

“Good boy.”

He keeps his hand on Max’s head, pushing him into the mattress and bringing his other hand up from the sheet to grab his shoulder. Dan lets Max adjust his head slightly so he’s lying on his cheek rather than his front, grasping at the short hairs on the side of his head, placing a quick kiss on his neck before picking up the pace again. It’s not as fast this time but it’s just as good, Dan managing to hit every sweet spot that Max has, and the younger man can feel his orgasm building in his stomach almost instantly.

_“Dan, ik ga komen, Da-a-ddy!”_

Max wails as he comes untouched, higher pitched than he’d like but in the moment he doesn’t really care, letting Dan fuck him through his orgasm. Dan keeps going, fucking him raw until he comes with a grunt, spilling deep inside him, the sensation of being filled almost knocking the wind out of Max.

They stay totally still for a moment before Dan pulls out and rolls over. Max falls onto his stomach, lower back aching like a bitch, and he starts to allow his breathing to calm down. Dan drops off the bed, speeding to the bathroom and returning shortly with a damp cloth and a fresh blanket, wiping at Max’s inner thighs and around his still sensitive hole. Max gasps at the moist warmth but doesn’t flinch, letting Dan clean him up, wiping the sweat and cum from him before discarding the cloth and pulling the cum-stained sheet from the bed.

Dan climbs back on the bed and manhandles Max until he’s sitting upright, the younger man wincing a little as he adjusts himself to sit cross-legged in front of Dan.

“Okay, we need to talk about that.”

Max stares at him, expression blank.

“Talk about what?”

“The fact that you just called me daddy. What was that about? You’ve never done that before.”

Max looks down, his face red. He falls back on his hands and swings his sore neck to stare at the ceiling, trying to form a response.

“I dunno, I thought it’d be sexy I guess.”

He peeks back at Dan’s face. He’s got an expression that reads something like ‘don’t bullshit me, do you think I’m an idiot?’ and Max feels a little guilty for even thinking that Dan would fall for that. He brings his head down again and stares into his lap, biting his lip and pushing back the hot tears that threaten to prick at his already mildly bloodshot eyes. Dan sighs and shuffles forwards, dragging Max into a tight, warm hug.

“You can talk to me you know, Max. I’m not just a pretty face.”

Max chuckles into Dan’s shoulder as the two fall back onto the pillows. Max leans into Dan’s embrace and Dan pulls the clean blanket over them as he runs his hand through Max’s hair softly and presses a kiss to his forehead. Max hums contentedly and nuzzles himself into Dan’s chest, feeling his throat vibrate as he talks.

“We don’t have to talk about it now, but we should at some point. I know you don’t like talking about it but you can’t just keep it all inside like this, man. I love you, and I want to help, any way I can.”

He nods. He isn’t ready to drop all of that onto Dan right now, he’s too tired, they both are. But he trusts Dan, and he decides that if he really wants to know, then he can know, and maybe it might even help a little bit. Dan kisses the top of Max’s head and pulls Max just a little bit closer, rubbing small circles onto his back, letting him know that he’s here, he’s not going anywhere, and Max smiles.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> o mijn god = oh my god  
> stop niet = don't stop  
> alsjeblieft = please  
> ik ga komen = i'm gonna come  
> daddy = daddy, weirdly enough  
> (I HOPE THOSE ARE ACCURATE; i never put any more than 3 or 4 words through google translate at a time so they're less likely to have fucky grammar errors lmao)


End file.
